company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
20th Television Modified Screens
1st bumper (????-) Bumper: On a black background, the text in bold Arial font reads "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been..." *A. "formatted to fit this screen." *B. "formatted to fit this screen, to run in the time allotted, and edited for content." *C. "formatted to fit this screen and edited to run in the time allotted and for content." *D. "edited to run in the time allotted and for content." FX/SFX: The fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. Bumper A can only be seen on FX's print of Titan A.E. Bumper B was seen on FX's airings of Me, Myself & Irene and Men of Honor, and recently on a BET airing of Big Momma's House. Bumper C can be found on certain airings of Fox movies like a G4 airing of Broken Arrow. Bumper D can be seen on recent syndicated prints of Speed and Courage Under Fire. Scare Factor: None. 2nd bumper (????-) Bumper: On a black background, the text in Arial font reads "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen, to run in the time allotted, and edited for content." Variant: On FX's airing of There's Something About Mary, additional text reads "Due to some sexual content and coarse language, viewer discretion is advised." FX/SFX: The fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It was seen on a syndicated print of Tigerland on The CW69 in March 2010. Scare Factor: None. 3rd bumper (????-) Bumper: On a black background, the text in Helvetica(?) font reads "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen, to run in the time allotted, and edited for content." The letters are slightly spaced out. Variant: On a syndicated print of I, Robot, the letters seem a little closer to each other. FX/SFX: The fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on BounceTV's print of The Great White Hype. Scare Factor: None. 4th bumper (2007?-) Bumper: On a black background, the text in (to be described) font reads "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been..." *A. "formatted to fit this screen." *B. "formatted to fit this screen and edited for content." *C. "formatted to fit this screen and to run in the time allotted." *D. "formatted to fit this screen, to run in the time allotted, and edited for content." *E. "formatted to fit this screen and edited to run in the time allotted and for content." *F. "formatted to fit this screen and to run in the time allotted, and edited for content." FX/SFX: The fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current and common. Appears on many network (namely FX) and syndicated prints of Fox movies. Also appears on syndicated prints of Lionsgate movies (distributed by Debmar-Mercury w/ad sales by 20th Television?) starting with a syndicated print of Crash on October 13th, 2013. Variant C appears on FX's print of Home Alone. Variant E is uncommon and appears on the 2012 syndicated/network prints of Die Hard with a Vengeance. Scare Factor: None. 5th bumper (2013?-) Bumper: On a black background the text in bold Arial font reads "The following film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen, to run in the time allotted and edited for content." FX/SFX: The fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on FX's print of Rio. Scare Factor: None. Category:Modified Screens